Feel Confused Inc
by inky octopus
Summary: The angst, confusion and romance of the other three band mates leave it up to Russel to do some detective work and find out what is going on. What shall be revealed, and which dark and dirty secrets will be discovered? lots of romances, diary style! XD
1. Day One

GOOD MORNING AGAIN EVERYONE

**GOOD MORNING AGAIN EVERYONE!**

**FIZ HERSELF IS BACK AGAIN, WITH AN EVEN WEIRDER STORY!**

**And for all those out there who read Secrets, DON'T WORRY, this one is mental and light-hearted. (: I've kind of added my own touches, the characters SLIGHTLY changed and you can see my writing style (how I write normally in school work and exams, which I get told off for because it's TOO CHATTY AND INFORMAL. I say fuck off.) showing through in the entries. Yes, this is a diary fiction. XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Also, lots of mixed-up romances, and some I'm not familiar with, so bear with …**

**DISCLAIMER OF THE GORILLAZ.**

**OWNER OF FEEL CONFUSED INC.**

**OWNER OF HAPPYPEACE.**

**ILY ALL.**

**Fiz xx.**

**BTW!! Key:-**

Normal text **is Noodle's diary.**

_Italic text _**is 2D's diary.**

**Bold text is Murdoc's diary.**

Underlined text **is Russel's diary.**

**--**

**I know I'm brilliant at everything, but there's only one thing I most DEFINETLY CAN'T DO which is sing. I refuse to sing after what happened when I was a kid. Not even In The Shower. Never.**

**EVER EVER EVER.**

**I underline to emphasize.**

**The reason I say this is because.**

**Because because because.**

**Because. **

**Aww, fuck, why is this so hard? You're a book, for life's sake, why do I feel so blimmin' awkward writing down stuff?**

**OK.**

**(Takes deep breath)**

**Aww, crap. GET IT OVER WITH MURDOC!!**

**OK, …**

………**..**

………**.**

**(Doodle of Cortez)**

**BECAUSE I THINK NOODLE IS HOT!!**

**There. Wasn't so hard. It's not like she's going to walk in here right now – oh, wait a minute, someone's knocking at the door. Be back soon.**

**(Comes back wide-eyed.) **

**Ok, scratch that last, she just came in and asked if I wanted a coffee. DAMN FATE.**

**Anyway, the other reason I bought up singing is because. Hmm. Why is this so hard??**

**AHAHAAAAAAAAA get it? Hard? HA!**

**Ok, anyway.**

**Basically I wrote a song. Again. But this one has more meaning to it. It's because – well, it's for Noodle. **

**Ok, I know this sounds wrong, but, well, she's the only girl around here, and she's pretty, funny, and I've known her for a while. So I have finally finished writing her song.**

**But as I said before, I'm not singing it.**

**Ever.**

**I was thinking I could post it through her door, or leave it lying around somewhere, but someone else might pick it up, and she doesn't know the tune.**

**Hmm.**

**What should I do??**

**Why am I even asking you, you're a book, how could you tell me?**

**AAAAAAAARG.**

**BLEEEEURG.**

**MGBHMMJHTZSDFRTYUOIUHJRGTKOIFDYGTSDEHFRGTOIUH.**

**AAAAAHHHHH!**

… **I need a fag.**

**--**

**Ok, I know it was short, but it's just like the introduction, yeah? Ok, good, good.**

**The romance is spread more, and more detail added later, you know?**

**I'm just not used to MurdocxNoodle things, or writing like a diary …**

**Fiz xx.**


	2. Daaaaaaaaaaaay Two

Umm

**Umm …**

**Disclaimer of Gorillaz.**

**Owner of story.**

**NO TOUCHY**

**Withering.**

**withers**

**ENJOY!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111 etc.**

_Umm…_

_Today seemed fairly normalish._

_I woke up late like normal. It was all rainy this morning, which was sad. I kind of felt old and worn. I think I need something new in my life. Something to spark it up a bit._

_Everything's a bit boring._

_I hate the rain._

_But I kind of like it as well. It's relaxing to watch it, but when you're in it …_

_Uurg, it's horrible. All … wet and rainy and grey._

_Anyway, I kind of slooped into the kitchen._

_Then I decided I Couldn't Be Bothered with toast._

_I needed something New, as before._

_So I got bread with jam and Nutella. Don't do it. Just … DON'T DO IT! (1)_

_I also had coffee with cream, rather than milk, and mashed banana mixed with Weetabix. I'm hungry. I also think I might just throw up now._

_Anyway, I was just sort of wandering somewhere, singing to myself, and I crashed into Murdoc. He got all agitated and snappy and I think he is Up to Something. Then he went all happy and he looked like he was just declared king of something. Hell, probably._

_Then he was like, asking me if I would Sing this Song._

_So I said yeah, and I was hoping we'd might release another album after D-Sides and Demon Days has gone out, but he said that if I could sing it near Noodle, Real Casual, it would be great. Ask her if she could try and put some guitar with it._

_IT'S ALL VERY SUSPICIOUS._

_I said OK, as you do, but then I was thinking to myself that he was acting all weird again. Hopping about like a kangaroo. Sort of. But he was all Fidgety and Jumpy and when he walked off after I'd agreed to sing it, I'm sure he smiled._

_CREEPY._

_So I took it back to my room to practice, and to get the tune._

_I thought it was a Bit Weird because songs that Murdoc usually write are like 'Murdoc is God.' Which I think is a bit crap. I'm not sure I like all his Satanic ways, it's a bit too much really. But ... well, I guess that's him. And he's a Nice Person at heart …_

_ANYWAY._

_And then it was weird because the tune was really slow and it kind of sounded like a waltz, but in 4/4 timing. And the lyrics were all smoochy and lovey and I felt a bit sick singing them._

_What's Murdoc up to?_

_Wait, wait, wait._

_He isn't – he isn't trying to …_

_To get off with me?_

_Urrg._

_OK, moving swiftly on …_

_I AM NOT GAY._

_I have ever only seen one penis and THAT IS MINE._

_ANYWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY._

_But I have got the lyrics memorised and the tune, too._

_So I might as well find Noodle. Hmm. Back in a tick._

_--_

_OK, that was weird._

_I had to find her first, but that wasn't hard, because she was lurking around just outside the door to the carpark. So I started sort of singing it under my breath, not looking at her, and then it got louder, but still I didn't look at her or give her any indication to the fact I was singing it to her. So yeah, I sung it to her, as I was supposed to, and then she kind of looked sideways at me, then grinned._

_I finished the song, and before I could say anything, she'd leapt onto me and was veeeeeeery close with her mouth to mine. It kind of scared me, so I ACCIDENTLY dropped her. She bumped her head and then ran off crying. I didn't see which way she went because she was too quick for me._

_Why did she do that? I don't do that. What was she up to? Was she going to kiss me? _

…

_WHY DOES EVERYONE SUDDENLY WANT TO KISS ME?_

_I think I'm just going to sit with Russel, maybe he knows why. Maybe it's April Fool's today. When is April Fools? It's August now, maybe it's today._

_But that doesn't make sense!_

_Why call it April Fool's when the day is in August?_

_Weird._

**Aaaaaaaaaaand then chapter two was revealed.**

**Like?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**And**

**Just as a sort of …**

**General Announcement Thing …**

**Does R&R stand for 'Read and Review'?**

**Fiz xx.**

**(1) At school, in one of our German lessons, we had a German – style breakfast thingy. No reason for it. I guess our teacher didn't know what to do. Anyway, we were bored so tried lots of random combinations, like jam (jelly in America) and Nutella on rye bread, and orange and apple juice together. That wasn't so bad, but jam and Nutella on German Rye bread … XP – Trust 2D on this.**


	3. day three!

OK, SORRRY but all these chapters I'm writing are quite short, aren't they

**OK, SORRRY but all these chapters I'm writing are quite short, aren't they?**

**SORRY.**

**I am the disclaimer.**

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Enjooooy …**

**--**

**I gave old 2Dents the song to sing MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I am the genius mastermind.**

**When Noodle hears that I wrote it, maybe she will come and talk to me …**

**I asked 2D to tell me when he'd sung it, and he came to me yesterday and said he had.**

**Dullard. I hope he got it right.**

**But it's strange because Noodle hasn't said anything, and she's acting as normal as a goat to me, not awkward or flirty or anything. Just normal.**

**I was talking to her over breakfast about stuff, not sure what. Must have been boring. And then 2D came in and she looked at him and clammed up, then muttered something about **

'**Oh, I forgot, I left Mike in the oven and I need to bath the cake' or something ridiculous.**

**And then 2D hadn't said anything to either of us, he just kind of smiled at Russel, but didn't even look at Noodle or me.**

**I find him very SUSPICIOUS.**

**And then when Noods raced off, he sort of jumped in the air a little and made a weird sort of muted hiccupy gulp, and chased off the way he came carrying a slice of bread, and a slice of toast with marmalade and treacle sandwiched in between.**

**DOES HE KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T??**

**It's all very weird.**

… **And what's with marmalade and treacle?**

**--**

**Again, short. I wrote this in about fifteen minutes.**

**But I guess there's going to be a loooooot of chapter to this story. So. Mm. yes. Reviewsssssssssssssssssss? **

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz xx.**


	4. DaY fOuR

…

**I apologise again for shortness.**

**Disclaimer of Gorillaz.**

**Owner of Feel Confused Inc.**

**Enjoyyyyyy …**

What is 2D-kun up to?

N x.

--

_Murdoc's actually quite nice looking, isn't he? Haven't seen him topless in ages!_

… _umm. Oop. I NEVER EVER said that._

--

**OK, I am now FREAKED OUT by 2D …**

**(Scared face drawing.)**

--

WHAT IS GOING ON??

--

**Noodle still hasn't said anything to me about that song yet and it's been three days now, and she's had lots of chances to mention it. Something is going on…**

**Maybe I should ask her …?**

…

**Or not. AAAH this is so hard!**

**But but but but but … GHDCHIJHUYGFGHJJUYTHGBHNJUFRDDGHGFDSKUYRERYTR. Kjhgjbvhjkhn. Kghhjkhgcvkjbvklbhjlkjhjkl. Ghfc.**

**Hmm. It's just … well, you can't date a girl from your band!**

**And there's a 24 – year age gap!**

**This isn't possible!**

**What am I thinking?!**

**I don't know!**

**Who knows?!**

**Cos I don't!**

**What would the band say?!**

**What would the press say?!**

**We'd be … Moodle or … or … Noodoc or Noodicals. Or something!**

**What would Noodle say?!**

**She probably isn't interested in me!**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAH. Nhgfdxzfgh!!.**

**I fail. I need self-control. I NEED A GIRLFRIEND. To take my mind off Noodle. DEEP BREATHS.**

**OK, I'm going for a hunt for a nice girlfriend.**

**ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

…

**AND OUTWARDS AND INWARDS AND OUTWARDS AND INWARDS AND …**

**Sorry.**

**Hey, why am I apologizing to you? You're a book!**

… **Now, cruising for girls. **

**?**

--

I don't know what's going on at the minute. Murdoc is talking to me loads about all this crap from China, I don't think he's realised I'm Japanese yet.

He's suddenly all … sociable. To me, anyway. And it was weird, two days ago, well, 2D-kun came out his room and was singing a really beautiful sounding song, and then I listened to the lyrics and it was a _love song_ . 2D doesn't ever write love songs, but I thought he's got it for me, maybe. So I went to hug him, then he stopped singing and dropped me! DROPPED ME! I hit my head really hard and now I think there's a bruise.

I feel really stupid. I think I'm avoiding him. I think he feels bad too, about dropping me. I think we're avoiding each other. Which is stupid. I'm going to go and talk to him.

Soon.

N x.

--

**No success yet … **

--

OK, I bit the bullet. I went to the studio, to see if he was working on the song he was singing before. He was in the studio kitchen, with a very pale looking coffee that stank a bit, playing the keyboard with one hand. He looked up and jumped when he saw me, but I smiled and sat next to him. I asked him what he was playing, and he just shrugged.

Then I casually asked him what he was singing before, when I crashed into him.

He smiled a bit dopily, and then told me Murdoc wrote it and he'd practised it. Then he said maybe I could put a bit of guitar with it too.

I nodded and took a bit of paper off him gloomily. It had lyrics in really messy writing – Murdoc's writing, with a few bass notes scribbled. And lightly in pencil were some added parts for the piano.

I walked off without another word.

So he didn't want to kiss me after all …

It was another song.

Just another song.

Oh well. I guess I'll go and think up something for the guitar.

N x.

--

Got some chords and a few little twiddles. I'll just jot them down, then go and tell Murdoc. I think this song's going to be good …

Even if it is a bit girly for Murdoc.

N x.

BGE, BGE, G,Fsharp, G,Fsharp, G, BFsharpD, BFsharpD, G,Fsharp, G,Fsharp, G, ACE, ACE, G,Fsharp, G,Fsharp, G, BGE, BGE, Fsharp,G REPEAT. (1)

--

Something really weird's happening …

--

He wouldn't let me in. Fool.

N x.

**AAAAND done. **

**Review?**

**Fiz xx.**

**(1) These are chords for the keyboard (I don't play guitar!), anything with a comma in between is played separately i.e. not as a chord. You can try it out on a piano, if you want. Not that exciting. Just a jumble of chords and quavers I stuck together and put it here. (:**


	5. eviF yaD

ILY

**ILY.**

**Disclaimer of Gorillaz.**

**Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuug.**

_He has kind of got a nice body, though …_

…

_WHAT AM I ON ABOUT?_

_OK, I need to calm down._

_I Am Not Gay._

_Not not not not not not not not not not not not not NOT._

_GAY._

_Umm …_

_I suddenly think I need to go and think of the most putrid man – woman I can think of. I have a small problem 'down there'._

_IT'S NOT WORKING._

_And I am not having this problem of nature because of Murdocy thoughts. NO. I. AM. NOT. _

_Hey, Noodle asked me about that song yesterday. Still feel a bit awkward about Murdoc – I mean, dropping her. But she seemed OK, though. _

…

_WHY WON'T IT GO DOWN?!_

_OK, the best thing to do is get it over with._

…

_I'm going to find Murdoc._

_And STOP SNIGGERING._

_--_

**Noodle walked in on my woman searching yesterday.**

**I told her to bog off, I couldn't shut down my computer, I was getting a good conversation with someone. Turned out to be a man, though. Poo. **

**Oh, wait, this might be her again now, at the door. Be right back.**

**--**

**OK, I am officially REALLY creeped out.**

**2D came.**

**He kind of leapt on me.**

**But more with his mouth. I punched him, and looked at him. There he was in just his jeans, but **_**was there a bulge there??**_

**FREAKED OUT. **

**What is he up to? Maybe he's drunk. Or high. Oh well. Never ever going near him again, then. Ah, crap.**

**--**

**Reviews? **

**Fiz xx.**


	6. Tag Sechs

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer.**

**Bleeeeeurg.**

_Ok, my dear diary._

_That got it down. Blimey it hurt._

--

OK, something really weird is happening around here.

It seems Noodle's gone all depressed on us and isn't talking anymore, and Muds seems to be running away from 2D who looks to be chasing him. And Muds has gone all shy.

I think I'm gonna go investigate sometime.

First I'm gonna make tea, and then keep them all together, then have a chat afterwards. Yes, my brilliant Plan A is hatching.

Methinks, for dinner, something light and yummy. 

Seafood, maybe. Yes, I think I have some salmon somewhere.

Right then.

Here I go!

--

**Russel wants us all to eat together tonight. He's making, like, this Big Effort for dinner, but I am Busy.**

**With Katrina. She seems … Nice. **

**Oh well. Better get some clothes on for tea. **

**Withering.**

--

_Russel wants us all to have tea together._

_This is Not Going To Be Fun. Not with Noodle, who I dropped, and Murdoc, who I tried to … to …_

_Mm._

…

_NOT GREAT._

--

Why are we all having dinner together? We haven't done that in ages!

Something is going on with Murdoc, though. What's going on in this place?

N x.

--

MASTER PLAN HATCHED!

Tea's ready (:

**DRAMATIC END!!**

**Review? Please? Please?**

**Fiz xx.**


	7. THE LAST DAY DAY SEVEN

Sorry about the wait, people

**Sorry about the wait, people.**

**I have kind of been experiencing the Writer's Block for a while, especially with this story, and I have all the course work homeworky stuff that I am currently not enjoying as it is taking over my life.**

**Am on half term now, so may get some more stories done.**

**Sorry about the long time for updation, I know a few of you have been waiting for a looooong time.**

**:D **

-

**Oh my dear God.**

--

Well, I am afraid that Russel's efforts kind of Failed. Everything was OK, then Russel started talking to us all about love and then Murdoc started choking and 2D ran out and I still don't know where he is and I think he has Run Away and I just sat there and blushed a lot I think, until Murdoc excused himself and 2D and me and Russel just sat there and 2D and me kept shifting around and glancing at each other and then when Russel took out the dishes me and 2D naturally leant forward and we kissed.

And I know now one more thing about 2D:

I am irreversibly in love with him.

Nx.

--

_I think Russel was nice to do all that tea stuff but now I think I killed Noodle because we kissed and I don't know why and now because she is a girl she will go all giggly and it will be very painful and I am kind of annoyed at myself but surprised also because we aren't supposed to kiss._

_--_

Fails fails fails.

--

**I CANNOT believe Russel.**

**I can't believe he started talking about love and I think I am dying.**

--

Fails.

--

_I refuse to talk to anyone now and I think the band might break up._

_--_

**Not friends with Russel.**

--

_Actually is Noodle a girl?_

_She isn't acting like one._

_She's kind of normalish and maybe she was not sure if we did kiss or not, like I am._

_Oh well. I presume now that's over I might be able to get on with my normal life. Maybe we might get a new album out? Might work on that song more, but Murdoc mentioned he wasn't really interested in it much more. Which is a shame. _

_--_

**I think I am giving up on this whole Noodle thing because she is ignoring me and I am too exciting about meeting Gertrude next Saturday I think my plan of distraction has worked.**

**:D YAYZ.**

**--**

**Well, that concludes my FABULOUS story of truth and lies and death and hope and … erm … what am I on about? **

**(Shrug) Meh. Who knows? **

**Hope all enjoyed, will try to start planning a new story soonish.**

**Review?**


End file.
